-KaiSoo- another love story
by Lady SooJong
Summary: sepenggal cerita cinta Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang beda dari yang lain. KaiSoo GS fluffy story. Oneshoot. Almost drabble.


Genre : Romance, Comfort, AU, fluffy-gagal-, etc

Rated : T

Length : Oneshoot

Cast : Do Kyungsoo as yeoja

Kim Jongin as namja

Summary : sepenggal cerita cinta Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang beda dari yang lain. KaiSoo GS fluffy story.

Disclaimer : this story absolutely mine! Berasal dari imajinasi saya di tengah malam/?. Kyungsoo dan Jongin milik diri mereka sendiri, EXO, SM, dan orangtua mereka.

Warning! Genderswitch (GS). Another GS fluffy kaisoo story. Typo(s). Bukan EYD yang benar. Pendeskripsian tidak bagus. Dan cacat lainnya. TIDAK SUKA GS? KLIK BACK JUSEYO^^ TIDAK TERIMA BASH CHARA!

Kritik dan saran selalu ditampung^^

Mau request story juga boleh^^ asal main-nya Kyungsoo

.

Review after Read~

.

.

SELAMAT MEMBACA^^~

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar cerah di siang hari ini. Terlalu cerah yang membuat orang-orang malas walau hanya sekedar keluar rumah. Udara musim panas terlalu menyengat.

Disebuah apartemen sederhana terlihat sepasang anak manusia sedang asik menonton tv dengan posisi yang -bisa terbilang- intim

Sang namja duduk diujung sofa dengan menghadap lurus tv. Tangan kirinya digunakan memeluk pinggang yeoja-nya dan terkadang mengelusnya lembut, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memakan kripik kentang yang di letakkan dimeja kecil samping sofa. Sedangkan posisi yeoja itu sendiri duduk menyamping dengan kaki memanjang memenuhi sofa panjang yang diduduki mereka dan badan yang menyandar penuh pada dada bidang namja-nya. Kedua tangannya sendiri sibuk mengutak-atik smartphone dengan case biru miliknya dan matanya yang sesekali melihat layar tv bosan.

Hening yang cukup panjang terpecah dengan suara sang namja yang menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Mau sampai kapan menonton bola-nya Jongin? Aku bosan" sahut Kyungsoo -yeoja yang bersandar- dengan masih mengutak-atik smartphonenya

"Sampai kamu berhenti berpacaran dengan ponselmu" balas Jongin asal

"Aku berpacaran dengan ponselku karena namjaku sedang selingkuh dengan bolanya"

"Aku tidak selingkuh baby" sahut Jongin sambil mengelus pinggang Kyungsoo yang dipeluknya

"Kalau tidak selingkuh berarti kamu menduakanku. Fine" balas Kyungsoo -sok- sedih

"Kamu sendiri menduakanku dengan ponselmu itu"

"Hey aku tidak menduakanmu sayang. Aku menlimakanmu" sahut Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh sendiri

"Itu lebih parah baby" balas Jongin santai

"Yang penting aku jujur padamu"

"Terserahmu sweetheart" ucap Jongin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo

"Aku hanya cemburu pada ponselmu. Bukan pada 3 lainnya" lanjut Jongin

"Kan aku sudah pernah bilang kalau ponsel ini pacar pertamaku. Kedua itu koleksi pororoku. Yang ketiga itu dapurku. Dan yang keempat mobilku. Kelima baru dirimu" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil

"Eh, atau kamu yang keempat dan mobil kelima? Ih tapi mobilku lebih berharga. Ah tidak taulah" lanjut Kyungsoo mengundang tawa Jongin.

"Jadi aku tidak berharga maksudmu?" Tanya Jongin jahil

"Kamu berharga. Sangking berharganya jadi tidak ada yang sudi membelimu" balas Kyungsoo asal

"Tidak ada yang sudi? Kejam sekali" Jongin berucap -sok- sendu

"Dunia ini kejam Jongin. Terima saja" sahut Kyungsoo terkikik geli

"Kamu yang membuat duniaku kejam Kyungsoo" balas Jongin gemas

"Ya itu urusanmu sayang"

"Tidak bisakah kamu baik sehari baby?" Ujar Jongin dengan wajah dibuat memelas

"Aku selalu baik honey" jawab Kyungsoo manis

"Tapi tidak kepadamu" lanjutnya makin terkikik senang

"Kamu nakal baby" balas Jongin dengan tangan yang menggelitik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri menahan gelinya dengan menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangan sedangkan smartphonenya sendiri sudah dia letakkan asal di sofa

"Tidak geli Kim pfffttt" ujar Kyungsoo sambil terus menahan rasa gelinya

"Tidak geli ya? Iya? Oh" balas Jongin semakin gencar menggelitiki pinggang dan beberapa titik lain tubuh Kyungsoo

Saat ini Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sambil terus berusaha menghindari tangan Jongin dan memohon ampun di sela-sela tawanya. Kyungsoo kini sudah bersimpuh dilantai depan sofa. Tadi dia menjatuhkan diri karena kegelian.

Sedangkan Jongin sendiri ikut tertawa melihat tawa Kyungsoo dan semakin gencar menggelitiki kekasihnya itu.

"Ampun Jongin hahaha.."

"Permohonan ampun ditolak" sahut Jongin jahil

"Hahaha... Ampun honey haha"

"Masih ditolak"

"Jebaall hahaha Jonginku tampan ampun haha.."

"Permohonan diterima" balas Jongin menghentikan kegiatan-menggelitiki-nya. Lalu duduk kembali disofa -tadi sempat ikut bersimpuh dilantai karena masih gencar menggelitik-

"Cih tampan apanya. Maafkan hamba ya tuhan hamba telah berdusta" sahut Kyungsoo sambil menengadahkan kepalanya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya-seperti sedang berdoa-

"Kamu tadi sangat jujur baby"

"Katakan padaku apanya darimu yang tampan? Kulit hitam, hidung pesek, bibir tebal" ujar Kyungsoo sambil pura-pura serius memperhatikan Jongin dari atas hingga kebawah

"Hatiku yang tampan" jawab Jongin pede

"Hitam, pesek, dan bibir tebal juga kamu cinta" lanjut Jongin santai

"Pede sekali kamu. Memang aku pernah bilang cinta padamu?" Balas Kyungsoo jahil

"Pernah. Sering" ujar Jongin singkat

"Kapan? Aduh aku amnesia honey" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memegangi kepalanya -pura-pura pusing-

"Jadi kamu tidak mencintaiku?" Jongin berucap sendu

"Umm bagaimana ya? Aku pikir-pikir dulu ya" jawab Kyungsoo asal

"Kalau kamu terlalu lama berpikir keburu aku diambil orang baby"

"Memang ada yang mau denganmu?" Balas Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya imut

"Kamu. Kau. Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Kyungie"

"Yakin sekali kamu kalau Kyungsoo itu mau denganmu" ujar Kyungsoo

"Sangat yakin. Karena Do Kyungsoo sudah tergila-gila kepada Kim Jongin" sahut Jongin dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri super tinggi

"Kasian sekali Kyungsoo" balas Kyungsoo sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin

"Justru dia beruntung mendapatkan aku"

"Beruntung? Sial iya" ledek Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya

"Sial ya? Oh sial toh" ucap Jongin sambil berjalan pelan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah bergerak menjauh beberapa langkah -siap lari-

"Iya sial sekali. Dan sialnya lagi si Kyungsoo itu tidak bisa lepas dari Kim Jongin"

"Jadi kamu mau lepas dariku?" Tanya Jongin sambil memamerkan smirk-nya

"Mau sih... tapi sayangnya tidak bisa. Bagaimana dong?" Balas Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas

"Kasian cupcupcup sini aku peluk" Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya -sok prihatin-

"Tidak mau" tolak Kyungsoo sambil tetap berjalan mundur menjauhi Jongin

"Sini aku peluk chagiya" Jongin 'pun mengambil langkah lebar-lebar dan memeluk Kyungsoo secara paksa

"Tadi kamu bilang apa? Pesek, hitam, tidak cinta, sial, apalagi baby ha" ujar Jongin mulai menggelitik Kyungsoo lagi. Balas dendam atas perkataan Kyungsoo yang benar-benar asal ceplos tadi.

Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa apa-apa lagi selain tertawa kegelian. Dia sudah cukup lemas karena tertawa tadi jadi sudah tidak ada tenaga apapun lagi sekarang untuk melawan

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku jamin besok suaramu akan menghilang" ancam Jongin

"Jongin hitam hahaha... ampun yak hahaha"

Dan berlanjutlah acara penyiksaan -penggelitikan- Kyungsoo oleh Jongin sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar lemas dan mengeluarkan air mata, serta suaranya habis karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

...

Cara setiap orang menunjukkan cintanya berbeda-beda. Ada yang mengungkapkannya secara langsung adapula yang mengungkapkannya dalam bentuk tindakan atau bahkan ledekan seperti yang Kyungsoo dan Jongin lakukan. Mereka saling mengejek bukan berarti bermusuhan. Namun itulah cara mereka menghangatkan suasana serta mendekatkan satu sama lain. Saling mengejek bukan bermaksud menjatuhkan. Setiap orang memiliki kisah cinta mereka sendiri dan inilah sepenggal kisah cinta Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan keunikan mereka menjalaninya. Bagaimana kisah cintamu?

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

REVIEW JUSEYO^^~

Kritik, saran dan request (with Kyungsoo as Main Chara) selalu diterima^^

.

.

Tertanda : Lady SooJong / 2014 Agustus 26 / 03.07 a.m


End file.
